The present invention relates to the field of cathode ray tube manufacture. Specifically, the present invention relates to the field of attaching high voltage wires such as auto-degauss cables to cathode ray tubes during manufacture.
This invention is directed to clips for high voltage wires, such as an auto-degauss cable (DGC), that are connected to a cathode ray tube (CRT). In the past, DGCs have been fastened to a shield of the CRT. CRTs are used in, for example, computer monitors and televisions. The DGC has been attached to the CRT shield through the use of four identical clips mounted to the shield.
However, in order to make manufacture of such monitors and their components less expensive, the CRT shield has been omitted in more recent monitor designs. Therefore a need exists in the art for a means and method of properly attaching a DGC to a CRT when no CRT shield is present.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a manner of attaching a DGC and other high voltage wires to a monitor in the absence of a CRT shield. Furthermore, in light of the aims of reducing the cost of manufacturing CRT monitors, it is an object of the invention to provide a manner of attaching a DGC to a monitor while reducing the number of required parts used to do so as compared with previous attachment devices. Finally, it is a further object of the invention to fasten DGC wire coils on monitors without CRT shields while maintaining the high voltage coils at the required distance away from the CRT to avoid any likelihood that the DGC might damage the CRT.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as a tensioning clip and high voltage wire holder that includes a body portion, hooked portions which extend out from the body portion each for grasping a degaussing cable and maintaining it against a cathode ray tube, and a clip connected to the body portion that maintains the high voltage cable away from the cathode ray tube. The clip is disposed opposite the hooked portions, relative to the body portion.
The tensioning clip and high voltage wire holder may also include ears extending from the clip, further away from the body than the clip. The body portion may also include an arcuate portion which provides a tension force that biases the hooked portions toward each other.